Never Sleep Again
by mickeylover303
Summary: To Sasuke, the past is something out of reach. For now, there’s Kakashi and Hinata. But with his life unravelling and a reluctant Naruto involved, Sasuke's past is catching up to him, and he finds it even harder to pick up the pieces this time around. AU
1. Chapter One

The day before the first day of school, his mom says he should walk to school with Hinata because they're neighbours. Itachi pokes him in the forehead and says he should be friends with Hinata because she's his age. When he complains and says he wants to go back home, his father tells him to listen to his mom and his older brother.

The morning of the second day of school, the girl with the dark hair and pale eyes is waiting for him outside. He makes a face, scrunching his eyebrows together until he receives a gentle push from behind. He sighs and moves past her, telling Hinata to come on, and they make the short walk to school without saying anything to each other.

He can't do much about being neighbours, but he's not sure if he wants to be friends with a girl. His friends in Tokyo aren't girls. He doesn't plan on having any in Okayama. And he definitely doesn't want to be friends with a girl who's too shy to speak and follows him around all the time. His mom only laughs when he tries to explain to her.

But it's the during the middle of the third day at his new school when Hinata tells him he makes the best bento that he decides he doesn't mind Hinata as much as he thinks he supposed to.

He smiles at her then, when they're sitting on the edge of the sandbox during recess. He tells her his mom's bento is better, but his is still good even though he's only eight. His mom helps sometimes, his father frowns other times, and his brother smiles, taking pictures of the bento every once in a while because he's proud.

He offers to show Hinata the pictures one day, and she smiles at him, too, only turning away when two of the other kids on the playground begin to tease them. But he ignores them and continues to tell her how much he likes preparing his own lunch, if only because she's willing to listen.

When they walk home from school, the sun is beginning to set, and he tells Hinata how the colours remind him of the pretty flowers his mom can make out of oranges, strawberries, and blueberries.

Neither of them says anything the rest of the way, but he doesn't mind because it's better than having to walk with someone who's too loud.

Hinata taps him on the arm when they finally stop in front of his house. He turns to see she isn't looking at him but at the ground instead. Her face is red, and Sasuke feels embarrassed because he wonders how she can see if she always keeps her head down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Uchiha-san," she says politely, and he waves at her awkwardly until she makes her way next door.

He smiles and opens the door to his house, adjusting the straps on his backpack and stepping inside.

"I'm home," he calls out into the dark hallway, taking off his shoes and placing them next to his mom's. His father's shoes aren't there because he isn't going to be back until later tonight. But Itachi's shoes are gone, too, and Itachi is supposed to be at home waiting for him.

Sliding into a small pair of white slippers, he stands on his toes, reaching for the light switch on the wall. He frowns when it doesn't do anything. Trying again, he flips the switch, but it still doesn't come on.

"Mom," he calls out. She doesn't answer. He wants to think she's sleeping, but she's always awake when he comes home. That's when she's supposed to ask about his day in school.

He swallows, carefully taking one step forward because he tells himself he's too old to be scared of the dark. Itachi isn't scared of things like that, and if he's going to be more like his older brother, he can't be scared of the dark, either.

It isn't completely dark, though, and that kind of makes him feel better. There's a light coming from the kitchen, a pinkish shadow, like a distorted reflection of the window in the kitchen splashed on the wall.

He drops his backpack on the ground, and it falls to the floor with a thud that almost makes him jump. He freezes, heart beating just a little bit faster as he listens for any kind of sound, but he can only concentrate on how it's getting harder and harder to breathe. After a few seconds of silence, he calls for his mom again.

She doesn't answer this time, either.

Sighing and squaring his shoulders, he silently counts to three and takes another step forward, following his only source of light. The hallway isn't that long, and it's only a few more steps until he reaches the kitchen.

He shivers when he feels something tickle his ear, warm like someone's breath. So he won't turn around, he balls his hands into fists and tells himself there's nothing there. His head is lowered, eyes squeezed closed, and he tries to will the feeling to go away.

He turns his head sharply at a strange murmur. He almost misses it, but then he hears it a second time. It sounds like someone is calling him, whispering his name. His heart begins to beat even faster, and suddenly, he feels like he can't breathe.

There's a pain in his chest, and he tries breathing through his mouth, but the lump in his throat makes it harder to get enough air.

The voice is there again, clearer, and he knows it's saying his name. He doesn't recognise the voice, but then it gets louder, saying his name over and over again until it's the only thing he can hear.

Getting _louder_ and _louder_ and _louder_ and _louder_—

Shouting, he calls out for his mom and runs into the kitchen, only to fall to the floor when the voice finally stops.

His mouth opens, and he tries to call for her again, but nothing comes out.

Like paint on the walls, it's splattered on the cabinets, on the table, on refrigerator door and on the curtain in the window. Streaks of red on every surface, and he can't see anything but his mom lying motionless on the floor in the middle of it.

He's tense, completely still, and it takes a while for him to move. When he finally does move, it's only because he's shaking. Or maybe because he's crying, even though he knows boys aren't supposed to cry, but he can't really tell because his mom, his mom…

A hiccup escapes him as he moves closer to her, knees sliding easily across the floor. He moans, almost slipping on the wet surface, but he doesn't want to think about what he's crawling in.

He reaches down to touch her, staring past his trembling hand, and brushes loose strands of hair out of her face. Her eyes are still open but blank. It scares him, how lifeless it makes her look, but he doesn't want them to close. Not yet.

Slowly, he takes her hand in one of his own, kneading it with his small fingers. She feels cold, so cold, and he knows what it means, but maybe—

He gasps when he feels a sharp pain through his head, causing him to fall over her body. His face is pressed against her chest, and the blood staining her kimono seeps into his skin. The hand around his tightens, and he cries out when he hears the voice again, hears her voice in his head. A shudder passes through him, and he screams, the sound ripped from his throat.

_Sasuke!_

Louder.

_Sasuke!_

Louder.

_Sasuke!_

Louder.

_Sasuke!_

He's crying again, struggling to pull away, but she won't let go. His hand feels like it's burning, and it's too much at one time. It hurts too much, hurts all over, and her voice is too loud. He can't hear himself, but he knows he's still screaming. Screaming for Itachi, screaming for his father, he doesn't want to be here anymore.

He only stops when hands grab his arms, moving around his sides and picking him up. That's when the voice stops, too. His throat hurts too much to scream again, his hand is numb, and he's too tired to pull away. Resting his head against something soft, he feels a small prick in his neck, and suddenly his eyelids are getting heavy.

It feels like he's fading away, floating in the dark, and the last thing he sees is a pair of red eyes.

* * *

_I don't know why I still bother, but :insert standard disclaimer here:_

_I've never attempted a prologue before (or at least I don't remember), so I think this can pass for one. I'll just make sure for any future attempts don't include trying to tap into the mind of an eight year old._

_Anyway, this idea for a horror/supernatural AU has been bugging me for some time now and is coming together faster than I thought it would. So, I just want to get this out as quickly as possible because I'm finally falling prey to this fandom. Another bandwagon I'm late to jump on. And other than the happy beginning, this starts off slow, but eventually does come together. It's gen, Sasuke-centric (with copious amounts of Hinata and Naruto), and suprisingly involves a high school...in Japan._


	2. Chapter Two

Sasuke still wasn't used to moving around in such a small kitchen. It didn't bother him when he was younger because he could barely see over the stove then. The stool he would stand on was all but forgotten, tucked away in the closest Sasuke rarely opened. But now he was older, and the lack of space was annoying, triggering memories of things he'd rather not think about it. He preferred to put aside anything that reminded him of home, anything relating to that time before he was forced to move into this godforsaken apartment complex.

Not that this particular discomfort really mattered, though. Outside of using one in the cooking club at school, he didn't do that much in the kitchen lately.

He just didn't have the luxury today.

After waking up and not being able to go back to sleep, he found himself preparing breakfast at five in the morning. If Kakashi was here, he'd be up by six, and Sasuke wanted to make sure everything was on the table by then.

He didn't hear Kakashi come back last night, and even if Sasuke did, he wouldn't have said anything. They didn't talk much anymore. And when they did, it was more of an exchange of words, or probably a game of words for Kakashi. Either way, it was hard for Sasuke to hold a conversation with someone he only saw occasionally. So whenever he caught Kakashi coming in, Sasuke would ignore it and pretend the man never left. It was easier to feign some kind of normalcy that way.

A quarter after five and Sasuke began to set the table while he waited for the broiler to heat. Nothing too fancy, just the hotchpotch from various plates and bowls Kakashi picked up; with the exception of two porcelain tea cups, the pale green ones that collected dust all but one day of the year.

Usually, by the time Kakashi left, Sasuke was still asleep. But today was an exception, and if Sasuke made a habit of being honest with himself, he'd admit he was anxious because of it. And while he wouldn't outwardly acknowledge it, he'd probably be pissed if Kakashi didn't show up at the table. It's why he couldn't sleep last night, why he was up so early, and why he'd be tempted to throw the food away if he ended up making the food for nothing.

He wasn't exactly cooking for himself.

On paper, Hatake Kakashi was his legal guardian. Yet, he was someone Sasuke had trouble placing in some sort of proverbial role, like a parent or an older sibling. Not quite the authority figure, but still one of the two people Sasuke would call family. Over the past eight years, Kakashi had simply become another fragment in Sasuke's life, one of the few pieces he had left, and one he held on to selfishly.

Sasuke knew he was probably putting too much thought into something as mundane as breakfast; he couldn't help but berate himself for it. Plain rice, miso soup with eggplant, salt-broiled mackerel pike, it wasn't that much. Yesterday, he bought some pickled green cucumbers and roasted seaweed to go with the rice. He almost thought about getting natto, the glop of sticky, fermented soy beans that was more or less an acquired taste. But then he remembered his brother and father were the only ones who used to eat it.

He made egg custard, too, chawanmushi with tofu, ginkgo seeds, and steamed tomatoes. A little unorthodox in some eyes, but it was one of his favourite foods. And similar to the tea cups he served it in, he made the custard once a year.

Kakashi didn't like it as much, though he didn't complain, which was fine because Sasuke would put away whatever was left over and eat it after school.

He thought it tasted better cold, anyway, when the flavours were more subtle. He'd add a garnish to it then, a small fan shaped from a tomato to float on top. It was something his mom used to do because Uchiha was another way to say the word for fan. She thought it was cute, and when he was younger, Sasuke was easily amused by the idea of working his last name into an egg custard.

He almost smiled at the thought but realised how trite it actually sounded.

By the time the sun started to come up, it was a little before six, and Sasuke was pouring soy sauce into a dipping dish when he heard the sound of the front door opening. He put the bottle of soy sauce on the table and peered through the kitchen doorway to see Kakashi entering the apartment.

"Good morning," Kakashi said cheerfully, too cheerfully for this time of day. He wore a dark grey suit, different from the blue one he wore when Sasuke last saw him, and Sasuke could only think how much the suit clashed with the man's hair.

"I'm not too late, am I?" he asked, taking off his shoes and setting his briefcase by the door.

Sasuke sucked his teeth. It made him irritable that he'd been worried for nothing; though he was somewhat relieved the food wouldn't go to waste.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work by six?" he asked, watching Kakashi sit at the small, narrow table. It was only fit for two, and Sasuke knew he would have felt even more claustrophobic in the kitchen if he sat down, as well. So he distracted himself with preparing lunch for school instead. It kept his hands busy and gave his mind something else to focus on.

"Six is kind of early, don't you think?" Kakashi said, picking up a pair of chopsticks that were on a napkin. They were mismatched, one red and one blue, but Kakashi seemed to like them that way.

"Not if you plan to keep your job," Sasuke answered, moving to open the refrigerator. He took out a small pitcher and placed it on the table.

Kakashi glanced at the trash can, but didn't say anything about what he saw in it. "I hope you don't take me for the kind of person who'd turn away from a free meal."

"Only because that means it's less you have to do."

"Can I count it as payment for room and board?"

"Room and board doesn't count when I have nowhere else to go."

"Ah, that does get in the way sometimes." Kakashi paused, adding more seriously, "You know it's not entirely impossible that someone likes your food, Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted. It was a subtle compliment and the most he was going to accept from Kakashi.

"Besides," Kakashi said with a knowing smile before putting a piece of fish in his mouth. "Don't you think sharing breakfast with someone else is an important occasion?"

Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow. "We don't eat breakfast together."

It wasn't entirely true. They used to have breakfast together, but since he knew Kakashi wouldn't have anything to say about it, Sasuke was feeling snide enough to point out that it might as well have been the case recently.

Thoughtfully, Kakashi tilted his head to the side, placing a finger to the side of his face. "Oh…well, I suppose that's something that can't be helped. Isn't it?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"So easy to get lost in that path called life."

"You always say that."

Kakashi paused from eating. "Does it bother you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe," Kakashi said, shrugging as he continued eating. "Maybe not."

"I don't even know what you do when you're gone."

"Would you prefer that I stayed here instead?"

"And when you say things like that, it makes me not want to know."

Sasuke rested his hands on the counter, pushing off the edge with the bottom of his palms. He lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. "Look, I'm not asking you to stay for my sake," he said tightly, not wanting his frustration to be apparent in his voice. He didn't need this. He didn't need to be coddled like some child who was afraid of being alone.

He wasn't that little boy anymore.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not staying for you," Kakashi said lightly, waving a hand in response to Sasuke's scowl. "Don't take a simple gesture so seriously. I'm running late, and I'm hungry. Maybe sometimes that's all there is to it."

"Shouldn't that be more incentive for you to hurry up?"

"It should be," Kakashi said absently, sparing a glance at the watch on his left wrist. For as long as he could remember, Sasuke couldn't think of a time he'd ever seen the man without it. "Would it make you feel better if I left?"

"Get a new battery for your watch," Sasuke bit out while lifting the lid of the rice cooker. The rice for his onigiri was almost cool, and he could start making the rice balls for his lunch. "That would make me feel better."

"The battery's fine."

"Well, fix it or something. The hands don't move."

"It's not broken."

"Why keep it if it doesn't tell time?"

"It's not supposed to."

"Then what good is it for?"

Kakashi chose not to answer, what was left of their conversation falling into silence. It wasn't unexpected. Most attempts at communication between them ended like this. This time was no different, and Sasuke continued to manoeuvre his way around the small kitchen while Kakashi ate.

But it wasn't long until the clink of chopsticks hitting the bowl caught Sasuke attention, followed by Kakashi's satisfied sigh. The chair squealed across the floor when Kakashi stood. He pushed the chair back under the table, the unhurried succession of footsteps signalling his departure.

Not bothering to turn around, Sasuke muttered a half-hearted good-bye as Kakashi left the kitchen.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:31, a little under two hours until he had to leave for school. That was more than enough time to finish making his lunch, wash the dishes, and change into his uniform.

"Tell Hinata-chan I said hello," he heard Kakashi call out, the sound of his voice following the opening of the front door. "And take care of yourself for me, okay."

The door closed with a soft creak, and Sasuke sighed heavily. He looked at his hands, frowning when he realised he'd overworked the rice. It was mush in his palms, too squishy to do anything with it, much less make onigiri. It didn't even look like rice anymore.

Suddenly angry, he threw the rice in the trash can, watching it slam into what was left of the oranges he used to make juice. He couldn't remember the last time he messed up like this, especially with something as simple as moulding a ball of rice.

He'd been doing that since…

Sighing again, he reached into the wooden bowl on the counter for another handful of rice and forced himself to start over again.

###

"What makes you think she's a kyonshii? Don't you mean a vampire?"

Kiba shook his head at Naruto, placing his arms on the table and taking a sip of his soda. "No, I mean a kyonshii. Or, well, maybe it's like a vampire because some versions say they bite your neck. But one of the main things that separate them from other demons is their red eyes. Just like blood, they say, and it's the last thing you see before they kill you."

"Really?" Naruto said in awe. "So you think Kurenai-sensei…"

"If she," Kiba began but was interrupted by Sakura before he could add anything more.

"If you keep saying things like that that, people will start to believe you and spread rumours about Kurenai-sensei," she admonished, glaring at Kiba, who sat beside her at the table. "It's a nice day outside, and I don't want to waste it on wild speculation."

"It's only lunch," Naruto grumbled.

"Not to mention she might actually be sick or busy with some kind of emergency," Sakura continued, ignoring Naruto. "But regardless of what it is, it's irresponsible to tell such stories."

Ino scoffed. "No, it's irresponsible because it's not real," she said dryly, looking at Kiba. "Your family's too superstitious. Those are old stories nobody believes anymore."

"Well, you're not superstitious enough because it is real," Kiba countered, turning his attention away from Ino and back to Naruto, who was still listening attentively. "Hasn't anyone said anything about her eyes? I swear they were green the last time I saw her."

Sakura groaned. "Colour blind idiot," she mumbled under her breath. "You just saw her two weeks ago, and they were red then, too."

Naruto shared a sceptical glance with Kiba, leaning across the table and closer to the other boy. "I don't remember that."

"Me either," Kiba agreed readily. "Red eyes aren't normal."

"And what would you know about normal?" Ino asked. "Stop trying to scare Naruto," she said sharply. "Demons aren't real."

"That kind of stuff doesn't scare me," Naruto said hotly, attempting to defend himself. Though, his efforts fell to deaf ears, quickly lost to Ino and Kiba arguing.

"They are," Kiba said. "In fact, my sister was the one who told me about them."

"The same one who's a veterinarian?" Ino asked, her tone somewhat mocking.

"I only have one sister," Kiba said flatly.

"All right. That settles it, then." Ino pointed her chopsticks at Kiba and nodded her head slowly. "If Hana-san told you about it, that means this nonsense about kyonshii can't be true," she pointed out wryly.

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because she's the same one who told you she was some kind of hunter or assassin."(1)

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Kiba bristled, revealing two sharp front teeth.

"Unless she's a veterinarian and a famous writer, too. There are no such things as demons and ghosts, or anything like that," Ino said tightly, planting her chopsticks upright in a small container of rice.

Anger forgotten, Kiba hastily reached across the table and grabbed Ino's chopsticks. "Don't _do_ that."

"What was that for? Give me back—"

"Don't be so crude, Ino," Sakura cut in. "You can't do that when we're talking about what happened to Kurenai-sensei."

"Do what?"

"Put your chopsticks like that in a bowl of rice," Naruto answered simply. "That's what they do at funerals. It's supposed to bring bad luck."(2)

"Among other things," Kiba added.

"You two don't really believe that, do you?" Ino asked, looking between Sakura and Naruto.

Uncomfortable, Sakura looked down at her food, pushing a long strand of pink hair out of her eye. "Maybe not as much as Kiba," she said. "But something like this…shouldn't it be second nature to you?"

"Being afraid of numbers and things like that, not really," Ino admitted, shaking her head. "Naruto?"

"I think it's interesting to know, but I didn't have anyone to teach me that kind of stuff when I was younger." Naruto shrugged. "So I really can't say."

"I guess…" Ino said, trailing off when Kiba held out what looked like a plain business card at first glance. It was crumpled in the upper left-hand corner, the entire card light beige with the exception of the gold characters on it that read "protect from misfortune."

She looked at him with poorly veiled concern. "I can't believe you're still carrying those silly things with you."

"They're not silly," Kiba said quickly, uneasiness in his voice. "They're card omamori and easier to carry around than the cloth amulets. You can even put it in your wallet." He gestured at the card in his hand, urging her to take it.

"It's a good luck charm," Ino said dully.

"So you do know about them?" Kiba smirked.

Ino crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter whether or not I know about them. The point is they're silly, and I don't need one."

"Do you mind if I use it then?" Sakura asked, not waiting for Ino's answer as she took the card from Kiba's hand. "These are free for us, right? I mean, I already spent my money on a charm to help me with my studies."

Naruto snorted as Sakura and Kiba delved into the merits of different kinds of charms and amulets, while Ino intervened intermittently, trying to persuade them it was a waste of money. He turned his attention back to his food, but straightened in his chair when he saw someone familiar leaving the building assigned to second year students.

"Oi, Hinata-chan," Naruto called out loudly, even though she was only a few steps away. His voice carried over the conversation between Kiba, Sakura, and Ino, effectively distracting them. Waving enthusiastically, he smiled, inviting her to come over to the table.

Hinata blushed, not able to fully look him in the eyes. "Oh," she said in surprise. "Naruto-kun..."

Sakura and Ino looked in Hinata's direction, smiling and inviting her to come over, as well.

"Sit with us today," Kiba said, patting the empty space beside him. "You always ditch us for Sasuke. Don't tell me you can stand being with someone lacking that much personality, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata walked over to the group, standing at the side of the table, but it was clear she had no intention to take a seat. "I don't mind, really."

"He can't be that interesting," Naruto said. "Besides, he's so different from the rest of us."

"Like you're one to talk, Naruto," Kiba said jokingly, wrapping an arm around Naruto's neck and rubbing his knuckles over his head.

Trying to get out of Kiba's hold, Naruto continued, although his voice was somewhat strained. "He never talks to me, and when he does, he's always putting me down and calling me names."

"Because you deserve it," Sakura and Ino said flatly, earning a small smile from Hinata.

"Your blond hair makes you look stupid, Naruto," Kiba said, not letting the other boy go.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two boys and turned to Hinata. "Still, even though it _is_ Sasuke-kun we're talking about, you shouldn't spend all of your free time on him, you know," she scolded lightly.

Ino nodded readily in agreement. "People already think you're dating him."

"So you shouldn't feel obligated just because he used to be your neighbour," Sakura added.

Finally pulling away from Kiba and standing, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Hinata, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But you're not dating him."

"I…" Hinata stuttered, her entire face quickly turning red.

"Right?" Kiba asked, falling in line beside Naruto after Hinata's apparent hesitation in answering the question.

"Are you dating him?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison. They shamelessly pushed Naruto and Kiba away, taking their places and watching Hinata anxiously.

"No, no it's not that," Hinata said quickly, carefully backing away from Sakura and Ino.

"It's just…he wasn't…" she began, looking away, her gaze turned to the main school building behind her. "He wasn't always like this." She tugged on the hem of her pleated skirt, pulling down the dark blue fabric to cover more of her legs.

"I'm sorry." Laughing nervously, Hinata faced her classmates, who were still watching her attentively. "I don't want to be late. That is, I don't want to make it seem like I forgot about him. I'll see everyone later." She gave a short bow and turned around, quickly heading toward the main school building.

Disappointed in the lack of response, Sakura and Ino returned to their seats, Naruto and Kiba following them. A few moments of silence passed between them while they continued to eat their lunch.

"I still don't get what she sees in him," Kiba said sullenly, settling in his chair. He watched as Hinata disappeared behind a large, blue door.

"Why do you call her by her last name," Naruto asked.

"Something wrong with that?"

"You don't have a problem calling us by our first names," Ino said smugly, gesturing at herself and Sakura.

"You still like her, don't you?" Naruto teased, smiling suggestively.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kiba said quickly, narrowing his eyes at Naruto, then turning away and sighing. "…yeah."

Not expecting Kiba to give in so easily, Naruto's grin fell flat, and he followed Kiba's sigh with one of his own. He leaned against Ino, who promptly pushed him away from her shoulder. "I don't get what she sees in him, either."

"What's there not to see?" Sakura asked. "It's Sasuke-kun."

"But of course you guys wouldn't understand," Ino said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You say it like that's a bad thing."

"But hey," Kiba said, voice changing slightly with a renewed interest. "Isn't today…"

"Oh, that's right." Naruto looked at Kiba curiously then blinked. "Today's the day his family was killed."

"Eight years ago, I think."

Ino looked at Naruto and Kiba pointedly and punched Naruto in the shoulder. "How can you two be so insensitive?"

"It's not like he's here," Kiba said carefully, almost unsure of himself. He moved closer to the edge of the table, making sure he was out of Ino's reach.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder dejectedly and glared at Ino. He looked at Sakura warily, waiting for her to reach across the table to hit him, too. He frowned when he saw her strangely quiet, glancing at the building Hinata went into. He wouldn't claim to understand it, but alongside Ino, Sakura was one of Sasuke's biggest fans. It wasn't like her not to come to Sasuke's defence.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned around and shook her head. "You should focus more on yourself, Naruto. Fix your tie before lunch period is over so you'll look more presentable."

"Maa, maa, Sakura-chan. You worry too much," he said, brushing away her concern with a wave of his hand. But he straightened his tie anyway, giving her a grateful smile.

"Yeah," she said softly. She bit her bottom lip, returning the smile half-heartedly. "But maybe it's better that somebody does."

###

It was nice today, pretty and warm, unlike the weather last year. A slight breeze tickled Hinata's cheeks, and she extended her legs, crossing one ankle over the other. She wiggled her toes, the movement hidden by black socks and brown loafers.

The concrete wall was sturdy against her back, and the ground was somewhat softened by the blanket she and Sasuke were sitting on. The blanket was almost as old as they were, once a vibrant indigo but was now faded. She didn't remember whose blanket it really was and wasn't sure it actually mattered at this point. Sometimes she'd bring it from her house so they'd have something to sit on. Other times, Sasuke would keep it in his locker and take it home to wash.

It was more routine than anything, part of a ritual grown from childhood that involved taking their lunch break on the roof, and was something they both took solace in. Aside from the occasional rainy day and if the weather permitted, it was probably one of the few consistencies in their lives.

Like their friendship in some ways.

Not that Hinata doubted it, or at least she didn't doubt it anymore. She and Sasuke knew each other since they were younger, when they were around seven or eight, and that kind of friendship was hard to let go of. Their relationship was built from those few days they were neighbours and had evolved from nothing more than simple convenience. But at such a young age, when Sasuke lost his family and Hinata's began to fall apart, it wasn't too hard to imagine how the two of them had grown so close.

So maybe there was something more than friendship between them. Not necessarily in a romantic sense, yet there was a closeness, an understanding she couldn't quite describe and possibly one that didn't need any words.

Even now, eight years later, they spent much of their time with one another. Hinata didn't mind, though. It was reassuring to know someone was always there, and she knew Sasuke felt the same. But she knew they couldn't be together like this forever. They each had their own responsibilities, their own paths in life to follow. Hinata had to take care of her father and sister, and Sasuke…

It scared her sometimes, to think about what Sasuke would do without her. Being one of the two people he talked to, she knew Sasuke was heavily dependent on her. He probably didn't see it, but she could, easily, and she also knew it wasn't healthy. While it was true Sasuke had Kakashi, as well, Kakashi seemed to be disappearing more often and longer than usual, and Hinata only saw Sasuke retreating further into himself. She could only hope he didn't try to push her away because of it.

She pressed her lips together, watching Sasuke from the corner of her eye. For one, he appeared relaxed. Sitting with his legs pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees, he looked less indifferent, less composed than he normally would, and Hinata found herself leaning against him. She rested her head on his shoulder, following his gaze and peering over the edge of the roof.

There wasn't much to see from the roof. Tall buildings that were far from monumental overlooking a large shopping district and various small shops packed tightly with people, and the sparse layer of trees barely noticeable somewhere in between, creating an artificial distance separating the school and the rest of Okayama.

It made her feel nostalgic for some reason, and she tried to ignore the way her heart tightened in her chest.

"Here," Sasuke said evenly, bringing Hinata out of her thoughts. He nudged her gently, sitting up against the wall and crossing his legs.

Hinata allowed herself to smile, watching him take a large, wooden lacquer box out of his bag. It was a reddish brown in colour, almost a mahogany, with faint patterns of gold tinted flowers that were barely recognisable. It wasn't much to look at but was something Sasuke's older brother had given him and one of the few things he had left of his family.

He held the box in front of her, and she looked inside eagerly. Sasuke's bento was something she always looked forward to. It never failed to her amaze her how attentive he was to his food, how much care he put into anything he made, not just bento. But his bento was perhaps what she anticipated if only because he seemed the most creative when preparing it. It was different each time, a plethora of colours and shapes that would make her almost hesitant to eat it. Sometimes, they made her think of her childhood, the kind of things Hinata used to wish her mother would take the time to make for her.

Of course, since the school didn't provide lunch, Sasuke wasn't the only one who brought his own. Sometimes they'd trade, but it was mostly Sasuke making enough to share with her. His favourite of hers was a sour pickled plum placed inside a ball of rice, rolled in dried fish flakes and sesame seeds, and completely wrapped in seaweed. Compared to the kind of food Sasuke made, it was simple, but he liked it, and that was all she cared about.

"Which one should I pick?" she asked slowly, placing a finger over her mouth and pretending to be indecisive. Her eyes immediately skipped over the plain rice balls, partially hidden beneath thinly sliced carrots and cucumbers. There was a round, pink rice cake, lightly sprinkled with powdered sugar and decorated with a small red rose on top, but it was the delicate yellow flower next to it that caught her attention. It looked like a chrysanthemum, with at least twenty individual petals extending outward, and sat on a thin, pale green leaf that curled slight toward the tip.(3)

It was almost too pretty to eat.

"It doesn't matter to me," Sasuke said casually. "You're going to eat it all, anyway."

"But you don't mind, do you?" Hinata asked, though it was out of politeness more than anything else. He probably ate one earlier, to see how it tasted. Today may have been a special occasion, but they both knew he essentially made the confectionaries for her. And while he claimed not to like sweet things, personally, she thought it had more to do with Kakashi's tastes rather than his own.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but paused. "I put strawberries in the filling. There was some in the refrigerator, and I didn't want them to go bad, so…"

"I like strawberries, too," she said reassuringly, reaching for the flower and carefully taking it out of the box. She held it in her palm, looking up when she saw Sasuke starting at her expectantly, waiting for to try it.

"Ah, it's…"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"You should start taking pictures again."

He flinched, the movement barely perceptible, but Hinata knew him long enough to be wary of his body language. Why?" he asked softly.

"So, I won't feel so bad about eating it," she said lightly, taking a small bite of the flower as Sasuke snorted.

He leaned against her, turning his head away to hide the beginnings of a small smile that Hinata saw anyway.

###

Not bothering to cover his mouth, Naruto slouched in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. He sat in the back of the classroom, behind a desk situated between Ino and Shikamaru. There were at least ten minutes until lunch was over, and some students were still eating. The majority of the Class 2-B hadn't come back yet, but it was only a matter of time until the rest trickled into the room before the next class started.

"How many more days until summer vacation, again?" he asked.

"It's only the first day back." Ino groaned. "We're already in our second year of high school. You should be over this by now."(4)

"That long, huh." Naruto observed the pencil on his desk with feigned interest. "I think I'm going to fail English.

"You shouldn't say things like that so carelessly."

"I'm not," he said honestly. "No, really, I'm being serious."

Ino frowned. "Don't be so quick to put yourself down. You worked really hard to get this far, Naruto."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not so sure about this year. English isn't exactly my best subject."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't have a problem last year."

"And I might not be so lucky this year." Naruto paused, scratching his forehead. "Not to mention you were helping me study then."

"And what good it did if you forgot everything in a week," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Feh. It's not like you were going anywhere, anyway. It was either that or cram school." Naruto looked at his friend with a serious expression on his face. "I can't afford cram school," he said blankly.

Shikamaru shook his head, murmuring something in English.

"You're becoming a liability," Naruto repeated, accent heavy as he distorted the words he didn't quite understand. "What's a liability?" he asked in English.

"He means you're a lost cause," Ino clarified, speaking in Japanese.

"Do you really think so?"

Ino released a heavy sigh, and Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, but Naruto smiled at their reactions, knowing neither of them really did.

One elbow propped on her desk, Ino rested her cheek on her palm. "Anyway, I wonder where Umino-sensei is," she said pensively, chewing on the pen sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her gaze was on the entryway to the room. "He's usually one of the teachers who come to class early."

"You shouldn't worry about it so much," Shikamaru said. "Class hasn't even started yet."

"I just—I can't help it if I start to worry," Ino said, her voice strained. "And since Kurenai-sensei…"

Quickly, Naruto stood up from his chair, nearly falling over on the floor in the process. "He better not be missing," he said firmly, slamming his fist on his desk and gaining the attention of some of his classmates. "He promised he'd buy me ramen this Friday."

"He's not the kind of person to do that," Shikamaru said patiently, pulling Naruto down by his shirt and forcing him back into his seat.

Naruto pursed his lips and took his arm out of Shikamaru's hold. "What?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh…you're close Umino-sensei, aren't you, Naruto?" Ino asked.

Furrowing his brows, Naruto sat forward in his chair, folding his arms over his desk. The man had been a constant presence in his life, whether by chance or fate, but it wasn't something Naruto really thought about. "Yeah, I guess."

"He'll be here," Shikamaru said. "I saw him earlier this morning."

Ino's left eye began to twitch. "Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" she hissed, but her expression soon changed into an eager smile when she looked to the doorway.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Naruto followed Ino's gaze. He sat up in his chair, frowning when he saw Sasuke enter the room, Hinata coming in closely behind him, both taking their seats in the front. She walked in without her head lowered and confidence in her posture, a subtle change in her Naruto rarely saw from when she wasn't with Sasuke.

No matter how hard he tried, Naruto didn't think he'd ever understand the relationship between those two, how they seemed to be able to function in their own little world. And honestly, it bothered him that they seemed to spend so much time together, talking only to each other and keeping everyone else at arm's length.

But the strange thing was that they weren't always so distant. Maybe Sasuke was more reserved than he should have been as a kid, and Hinata was pretty much a shy person in nature, but something was wrong about the way they managed to isolate themselves.

They all used to play together back then: Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji grew up and still lived in the same area, within a few blocks of each other. When Sasuke moved to Okayama, he became part of it, too, even after he lost his family and moved a little further away. But then Hinata's parents filed a divorce, her mother took her little sister and left her father, and somewhere along the line, Hinata and Sasuke started to drift away, separating themselves from the rest of the group.

It wasn't right, and despite Naruto's efforts to fix it, nothing changed.

"I'm going to sit by Sasuke-kun," Ino said quickly, already grabbing her bag and pushing her chair back under her desk.

"Che," Naruto scoffed. "It's not like he'll talk to you, either," he mumbled, watching Ino engage Hinata in a conversation that Sasuke was ignoring, though neither Ino nor Hinata seemed too bothered by his lack of interest.

Shikamaru snorted, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. "It's pointless trying to get that guy's attention."

Naruto nodded absently in agreement, perking up when he saw Iruka enter through the door. The man was carrying a thick stack of papers that made the majority of the class moan, Naruto included.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to arrive so late," Iruka said with a sheepish smile. "I was having trouble with the copy machine."

###

It was well after five when they left the school, not yet dark, and Hinata easily fell into step alongside Sasuke as they began to make their way home.

"How was cooking club?" she said brightly, maybe a little bit too forced as she followed Sasuke onto the sidewalk. She pulled her jacket closer around her body, shivering at the slight wind that cut against her cheek.

"No different than last year."

Hinata smiled softly. "But you're the president this year."

"Yeah, well…" He looked away, shrugging his shoulders. "What about the tea ceremony thing?"

"Since no one's heard from Kurenai-sensei…"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "I heard Sarutobi-sensei doesn't know where she is either."

"Did you see him today?"

"No," he said curtly. "That's just what I heard."

"Oh," Hinata said, voice falling in disappointment. "I was hoping that…"

"That what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing important…but Mitarashi-sensei was kind enough to take her place."

Sasuke stopped next to a lamp post, Hinata doing the same beside him as he looked at her in confusion. "I thought she was the girls' P.E. teacher?"

"Yes, she still is."

"Then what does she know about tea ceremonies?"

"More than Sasuke-kun," she teased.

Sasuke gripped the strap over his shoulder and adjusted the bag resting on his hip. He made a noncommittal noise, mumbling something Hinata couldn't hear and continued walking.

Hinata covered her mouth, but not well enough to stifle her laughter. In a few short steps, she caught up with his strides, walking alongside him once more. She knew he wasn't upset. Sasuke was someone who easily excelled in many things, in both school work and extracurricular activities, yet something like performing a traditional tea ceremony was apparently beyond his capability. She took the time to teach him the basics once, but it only ended with a less than graceful Sasuke fumbling in his kimono as he tried to follow the correct motions to enter and walk into a room.

Eventually, though, Sasuke learned the role of the guest and helped Hinata practice serving the tea. They both agreed it was better that way.

Hinata smiled fondly at the memory. "Still, I guess I should admit that Mitarashi-sensei is more…maybe more abrasive than I'm used to. Though, it doesn't matter that much because the more advanced students are the ones who usually teach us." She looked at Sasuke. "What about Hakaku-sensei, then, is he still the supervisor for cooking club?"

"Unfortunately."

"I thought you liked him?"

"Depends on what kind of food we're making."

"And..."

"And what?"

Hinata looked at him in exasperation. "What kind of food are you studying to make this term?"

Sasuke scrunched his nose. "Japanese."

"Oh." Hinata tilted her head slightly, watching him in confusion. "What's wrong with learning more about Japanese food? You like making Japanese food."

He didn't answer and instead covered his forehead with his hand, blocking out the sun as he and Hinata stopped in front of a small apartment complex.

She stood beside him silently, the sun slowly setting behind them. The sky was turning reddish in colour; splotches of yellows and oranges with hues of violet were spread evenly along the horizon. The good-natured mood between them had suddenly diminished and was replaced by a tension that Hinata wasn't sure how to break.

"Are you going visit them later on?" she asked quietly.

"There's really no point in not saying it." Sasuke looked at the ground. "They aren't even alive to hear you, you know."

It wasn't that she trying not to say it. She didn't have a problem when it came to speaking about Sasuke's family, but visiting their graves was a subject that they both avoided. They were buried not too far from the house where Sasuke used to live, beneath a nondescript plot of land that was mostly overlooked except for the few people who were aware of it. But it was atmosphere that made them uncomfortable; there was something about it Hinata couldn't put her finger on it that gave them unease.

"Are you?" she asked again, frowning at Sasuke's evasion of the question. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"When have I ever been able to stop you?"

"What about Hatake-san? Is he–"

"I don't know when Kakashi will be back. But…but he said to tell you hi."

"I'll tell him hi when I see him myself," she said steadily. "But call me before you go, okay? It's—it's not safe, and I'm not letting you go alone like you did last year."

"Is your…"

"Yes?" she said softly. It was a strange reversal of roles, where Hinata was able to see this uncertain side of Sasuke that rarely came out anymore. But it was only a shadow of the Sasuke she used to know.

"I made chawanmushi," he said, almost hesitantly. His eyes widened slightly. "There's still some left over from this morning. I put in the refrigerator so it'd be cold when I got home. Do you…"

"Sasuke…"

Chawanmushi was the egg custard Sasuke's mom would make for him when he was younger, one of her favourite dishes and passed along to her youngest son. He didn't make it often, but because it was special to Sasuke, it was special to Hinata, and she looked forward to sharing it with him.

Every year since the death of his family, Sasuke made the custard once a year without fail. Kakashi used to help him, ensuring he didn't make too much of a mess. And Hinata would come from time to time to watch him, following his movements with rapt fascination and indulging in that smells that quickly filled the apartment. When Sasuke finished, the three of them sat down together at the narrow table to eat. They were like patches of a makeshift family, and she found herself more comfortable with this one than her own.

But as Sasuke grew older, Kakashi wasn't around as often, and eventually Hinata watched Sasuke learn how to navigate through the small kitchen by himself.

"Look, do you want to come in or not?" Sasuke said in agitation, but Hinata could tell he wasn't really upset, just tired. He was trembling, body taunt and hands balled tightly into fists. "You know, just forget I even asked."

Hinata was quick to react, reaching out for Sasuke's hand when he tried to walk away. It was a bold move for her. Usually, she wasn't so direct, and it amused her to think how alike they were in that regard, even if they expressed it in different ways. Neither she nor Sasuke appreciated physical contact from other people, but there were exceptions. And sometimes a simple gesture was able to convey more than she could with words.

Sighing in response, Sasuke relaxed his shoulders. He didn't protest when Hinata squeezed his hand gently, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. The corners of her mouth lifted, and it didn't take much for Hinata to pull him back towards her.

He uncurled his fists, taking her hand into his own and intertwining their fingers. He didn't return her smile but holding her hand was enough.

Sasuke looked at her expectantly. "So…"

"Yes." Hinata nodded her head. "I'd like that."

* * *

_I didn't want to resort to footnotes, but here I am, resorting to footnotes:_

_1 - Nod to Seishirou from Tokyo Babylon (I'm on a, since Kiba's sister is a vet, and it gave me...ideas._

_2 - Without making generalisations, certain superstitions are rooted in Japanese culture. Not everyone believes in them (more so with the younger generation), but that just depends on who you know and where you go. Amulets and talismans are still popular in some circles, but again, ymmv._

_3 - Japanese confectionaries, specifically daifuku and nerikiri in this case. Daifuku is made from glutinous rice (mochi), and is usually filled with sweetened red bean paste. Nerikiri is like mochi, but more delicate. It's similar to marzipan, in that way that you can mould it and make practically whatever._

_4 - I'm taking this from one school in particular, but the Japanese school year ends in March and begins in April. It's why the first day of school is before summer._

_I guess this is what I think of when a high school AU comes to mind. It's in Japan, so I'm trying to fit the Naruto universe into some semblance of reality. Plus, the high school ends up as a backdrop, which is fine. I'm more worried about how this story will turn out. The whole thing is only supposed to nine chapters, but this one kept going and I'm already working through chapter six. Nothing is fitting in my neat little outline anymore. Bleh._

_But thank you for reading, and thank you to **BrokenAvenger21** and **Sepsis** for reviewing. I know the first chapter left much to be desired._


End file.
